guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Bell
Bell, a Barn Owl, or Tyto alba, is one of the three daughters of Soren and Pellimore. Her other two sisters were Blythe and Sebastiana. Together, they were known as the "three B's". She was a former member of The Striga's so-called "Blue Feather Club." History ''The Outcast Pellimore laid three eggs she conceived with Soren (Books), one of which Bell would hatch from. The Golden Tree Bell, Blythe and Bash, and their mother were to fly indoors for Ember protection during the time of the Golden Tree, but Pelli took a dangerous risk of being arrested and held their First Flight Ceremony outdoors at tweener. The River of Wind Bell was in Gylfie's navigation chaw, with Fritha as the substitute. Bell, who was a quick learner, got bored and snuck out to fly in some rough winds. At some point, the gutters collapsed and fell, and her with it. Bell found herself being nursed by a blue owl who called himself the Striga. She thought he was a pilgrim from the Northern Kingdoms. As she got better, Bell strung berries in some of the Striga's molted feathers for decorations. The blue owl cautioned her of it as "vanities." In turn, Bell taught him how to do a spiral kill while hunting. While the Striga was out hunting, Bell was captured by her aunt, Nyra. She was held hostage along with the Striga and was insulted by a snake named Gragg. Bell saw the Pure Ones giving some sort of potion to the blue owl to make him tell them how to get to the Middle Kingdom. The two owls were later rescued by a desert healling Elf Owl named Cuffyn. Bell was excited when squads from the great tree came. The Striga, who was actually from the Middle Kingdoms, promised to return. Bell was taken back home by Cuffyn, much to her great joy. Bell was filled with joy in seeing her da and the Striga come back from war. Near the end of the book, the Aurora Glacora appeared and she was seen sleeping comfortably in her nest. Exile Bell began to accept the Striga's beliefs of "vanities." Because of this she tried to make her sister, Blythe, to give up singing. Bell later joined the Striga's Blue Feather Club and got her sisters to join as well, even though they were reluctant. Mrs. Plithiver eventually talked some sense into her and revealed the Striga's lies about her father and the influence over Coryn. During Balefire Night, a joyous holiday which the Striga had twisted for his schemes, Bell and her sisters were waiting in line for the March of Toys, in which they were to throw their favorite playthings into the fire. Although most owls thought Bell was crying over the loss of her toy, she was weeping for her wrong in believing the Striga. She then begged her sisters' forgiveness and desired for Blythe to be able to sing. During the battle at the great tree between the Guardians and the Blue Brigade, Bell saw her mother cornered by three Blue Brigade members, including the Striga, and she had the urge to make up for her wrong. She grabbed an ice splinter from an ice simitar. With it, she managed to kill a Barred Owl, allowing her mum to escape. But the Striga grabbed Bell with his talons and blackmailed the Guardians to drop their weapons for her life. As the Guardians began to do so, Tengshu used the Breath of Qui, a weapon that could never be dropped, in order to make the blue owl drop Bell. She was later then comforted by her mother and was complimented for her bravery. [[The War of the Ember|The War of the Ember]] During the Milkberry Harvest Festival, Bell finally got the chance to see her sister sing, identifying some of the rhythms and hoots. She later helped Fritha, the editor of ''The Evening Hoot, write the article for the event. Personality Bell is young and trusting, and brave as well. She is smart and a quick learner, though she pushes sometimes for more than she really wants. Appearance Bell is the smallest of her sisters, but is also the most beautiful. Her eyes have the same tilt as her father's, and her facial disk rim bears the same speckle pattern his does. It is also the same color as Pelli's, russet. See Also *Blythe *Sebastiana *Soren *Pellimore﻿ Category:Owls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Barn Owls Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians